Growth of microvasculature, or angiogenesis, involves endothelial cell (EC) proliferation, migration, differentiation, and structural organization into new vessels.
Angiogenic regulators induce changes in endothelial cells (EC) at a variety of levels, including their proliferative, migratory, secretory, and adhesive properties, and may do so through their action on ECs or other cell types (Kumar et al, 1998, Int. J. Oncology 12:749-757; Bussolino et al., 1997, Trends in Biochem, 22:251-256). Several TNF family ligands previously have been implicated in the process of angiogenesis, namely TNFα, FasL and TWEAK.